kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2017 Event/E-2
Information |Easyitem1 = |Easyqty1 = |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = |Easyitem3 = |Easyqty3 = |Easyitem4 = |Easyqty4 = |Easyitem5 = |Easyqty5 = |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 2 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 1 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 3 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 1 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 }} Historical Ships *Kamikaze-class: , , *Other: , , , Tips *This is a Transport Operation map. Equipping many Drum Canister (Transport Use) and Daihatsu Landing Craft will help deplete the TP gauge quickly. **A or S-rank victories are required to deplete the TP gauge. B-ranks will result in a fail (no gauge depleted). *For Transport Combined Fleet (TCF), it is recommended to bring 3 or more seaplane fighters (Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai or Ro.44 Seaplane Fighter) to gain Air Parity against the boss so that the enemy doesn't gain access to Artillery Spotting. **With a 4th seaplane fighter, and depending on the Land-Base Aerial Support setup, it is possible to gain Air Superiority (AS) at the boss while using the Transport Combined Fleet. *It is possible to use Surface Task Force (STF) or Carrier Task Force (CTF) to deplete the TP gauge. However, compared to the use of the Transport Combined Fleet (TCF), fleets will be taking a longer route and depletion of the TP gauge will be slower. *Compositions which went J -> K via Transport Combined Fleet initially will route J -> H after the TP gauge has depleted at or below 25% https://twitter.com/trollkin_ball/status/830670987771334656. **This will not happen for Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force fleets. *For Boss node, its last dance will trigger based on the amount of TP you can deplete with your S-rank run. If it exceeds the TP-left, then you will face the Final Form even if you have more than 25% of the TP bar left. As above, having more than 25% of the bar left will still lead you from J-> K and J->H for at or below. http://imgur.com/a/2QTSb Fleet compositions Transport Combined Fleet South Route * ** 2 BBV/CAV/AV (Fast-Only) 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA(V) 3 DD ** Most generic fleet setup to be used without the use of the historical ships. ** All fleet members must be Fast speed. Any slow ships present will cause off-routing. *** To use any normally slow ships for this composition, the ship must have Improved Kanhon Type Turbine and Enhanced Kanhon Type Boiler/New Model High Temperature High Pressure Boiler equipped change their speeds from Slow to Fast. ** Once the TP gauge is at or below a certain amount (25%?), this fleet will route H -> J, and also J -> H even if H has already been visited once. Consider using Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force instead. ***Alternatively ADGJHKM route can be used to clear the remaining gauge. North Route * ** Fleet setup is 2 CAV/AV (Fast) 4 DD + 2 CA(V) 1 CL 3 DD. ** Requires 2 or more from , , and/or in the fleet. *** Having only 1 Kamikaze-class ship in the fleet will not count. ** One of , , , or is also required in the fleet. ** All fleet members must be Fast speed. Any slow speed ships without speed boost present in the fleet will cause the fleet to start from south instead. ** Once the TP gauge is at or below a certain amount (25%?), this fleet will route J -> H. Consider using Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force instead. ***Alternatively CFIJHKM route can be used to clear the remaining gauge. **This route is Transport Combined Fleet exclusive and cannot be taken via Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force. Drop list